Fixing You
by CaptainPixie
Summary: This is set just after the Christmas Invasion, it's gone xmass day and the Doctor and Rose are getting ready to leave. Rose thinks about what she has lost, and what she had gained. TenRose song fic!


Fixing You...By PottingShedPixie.

_This is set just after the Christmas Invasion, it's gone x-mass day and the Doctor and Rose are getting ready to leave._

_I've used a Grammer and Spell cheeker on this, so hopefully it should be fine!_

Rose was sat in her bedroom at home, in her flat, it didn't feel like home any more, home was the TARDIS, home was with the Doctor, but her Doctor was gone, the new Doctor was of course THE Doctor, but still their were moment's, when she missed him.

Rose leaned forward's on her bed and hit the play button on her CD, ColdPlay came blasting into life as she got up and starred out of her bedroom window, the cloud's were grey and it was raining, her room had gone so dark now as the word's washed over her, making so much sense to her, she hugged the leather jacket she had borrowed from the TARDIS.

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed  
when you get what you want but not what you need  
when you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse."  
_

Rose pulled the jacket on, crying, she wasn't crying because he was dead, or because he was different, or because he'd changed, she was crying because he'd changed for her, because of her.

_  
__"And the tears come streaming down your face  
when you lose something you can't replace  
when you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?"  
_

She loved him, she was sure of it, she didn't know if she loved him the same way, it was difficult and she felt that she was some how betraying him, when he made her laugh, she felt slightly guilty, he was more open with her though.

_  
__"Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you"  
_

The Doctor quietly stepped inside of Rose's room, she was in his jacket, tear's streaming down her face, he didn't think she could look any more beautiful to him.

_  
"And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth"  
_

The irony of the song was not lost on him, he smiled to himself, she was so easy to read sometimes, he could remember listening to some of her music himself, and wondering at how well the song artist had captured her mood's, it was amazing.

_  
__"Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you"  
_

She knew it had been because she'd come back and saved him, had saved the world, the universe, it was all because she couldn't live without him, because she couldn't do just nothing, he wonted her safe and in the end, she'd broken him, and that hurt.

_  
__"Tears stream, down on your face  
when you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I."  
_

The Doctor walked over to Rose then, he slipped his arm's around her waste and put his head on her shoulder, she leaned ageist him, the tear's flowing more freely now. It was enough that he was their and that she wonted him their.

_  
__"Tears stream, down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I."  
_

Rose smiled grimly as the Doctor whispered into her ear the last few lines. _  
_

_"Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you."  
_

She knew then she hadn't lost anything, she had gained, a new respect, a new love, a new life, a new friend, but she also understood that she had always had them, and would always have them, he would change but she wouldn't, she would always love him, and they both knew it, and that was ok.

"Thank you" she whispered, the Doctor turned her around then and looked down at her with a piercing gaze, she looked up at him, and smiled.

"It's worth it...all of it, you taught me that" the Doctor whispered, Rose nodded, he was right, he was worth it, he was worth every moment of pain and heart ach, but she knew he'd meant her, she hugged him tightly hen, and he held onto her until a polite cough broke them up.

Jackie stood in the doorway of the dark grey room, she was holding two mug's of steaming hot tea, she gave them both a knowing smile, and for once didn't say a word, she handed the mug's to them, gave her daughter on last sad smile and left them to it.

The Doctor watched as Rose blew on the mug and turned back to the dull, grey, rain soaked window, he knew she'd be fine then, she'd always be fine, and he didn't need to worry, because she was Rose and whatever happened, whatever broke, be it her heart or body, he knew he'd always try to fix it.

Fin


End file.
